The Birthday Boy is Missing!
by MiaKikuMaru23
Summary: A Drabble or one-shot for Jirou's birthday. Jirou went to Rikkaidai while the Hyoutei regulars find him. Sweet Pair and Happy Birthday Jirou-kun!


**"The Birthday Boy is Missing?"**

_{Birthday fic for Jirou Akutagawa!!! And, I'm sorry to Marui for forgetting his birthday as well. So, I'll include him in my drabble!!! Yay!!! Also, arigatou to my awesome readers and reviewers!!! That's it and Happy Birthday Jirou-kun!!!}_

**_Pairings: Sweet Pair :)_**

**Warnings: Ahh, insanity at the end & this may not make sense :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Every fangirl wishes it to be hers but sadly, if it were mine, then noone would buy the manga.**

* * *

"May 5? Does it ring a bell? Are we forgetting someone? More importantly, where's Jirou?!", Atobe scanned the room full of Hyoutei regulars.

"Hmm, maybe he is sleeping again.", Mukahi stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, why don't we go look for him *whispers* after all it is his 'Special Day'.", Oshitari whispered to everyone besides Atobe.

"Yes, you should go find Jirou while Ore-sama thinks what occasion is he forgetting.", Atobe replied as he thinks of the 'occasion' he is forgetting.

**~MEANWHILE~  
****  
**"Ahh~~. Mou, where am I?", Jirou asked noone while he scans his new surroundings.

"Ahh, your awake shounen. You fell asleep while riding the bus.", the conductor said while helping the boy to get up.

"Ha? Then, were am I now oji?", Jirou asked while he steps outside of the bus.

"Kanagawa.", he replied with a smile and drove off.

"Oh! Kanagawa is where Rikkaidai is and that is were Marui-kun is!!", Jirou suddenly felt hyper and went to find Rikkaidai.

**~AT HYOUTEI~**"Jirou!!!?", All of the regulars screamed in unison.

"Taku, were the hell did he sleep this time?", Shishido asked while Gakuto looked under the bushes.

"Anou, senpai-tachi?", Choutarou tried asking but, everyone ignored him. Hiyoshi tried the same thing and unfortunately, he ignored as well.

"So, if I were Jirou where would I sleep?", Gakuto asked at them.

"Wait, what if, he slept on the side-walk and then a someone carried him to the ambulance and then they didn't notice that he was slipping away towards the sea were he was saved by a merman and accidentally woke up on Okinawa where, Higa-chuu saw him and dragged him away and threw him at a bus that went towards Rikkaidai?", Taki was imagining all of those things happening.

The Hyoutei regulars just gave Taki a bewildered expression.

**~AT RIKKAIDAI~**

Jirou was looking at the buildings when he saw a familiar red-head walk by. Can it be?

"Oi, Bunta, didn't you have a gum in your shoe earlier? How did you get it off?", Niou smirked while Marui glared.

"So it was you!", Marui accused Niou when suddenly...

"MARUI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Jirou shouted while running towards Marui.

"Wait! How did he get here?", Marui was soon on the ground along with Jirou. Niou just stood there smirking and, the rest of Rikkaidai just popped out of nowhere.

"GOD!! HELP ME!!!", Marui is now, well, on the ground. The rest just looked at the scene, laughing. Well, Niou was laughing.

"Ne, ne, Marui-kun!!! It's my birthday today and I was hoping that you would play tennis with me!!", Jirou used his puppy dog eyes which not even his fangirls can resist.

"Woah!! Taki is right! Jirou is at Rikkaidai!", Gakuto pointed at Jirou while Marui struggles to get away from him.

"I can't believe that Taki was actually right.", Shishido just twitched while Oshitari facepalmed.

"Well now that we found him, can we just get him and go back at Hyoutei!?", Shishido said while Oshitari was about to seperate the two when...

"You will never take me and Marui-kun alive!!!!!!!", Jirou carried Marui bridal style then he jumped over the cliff with Marui. Why there was a cliff at Rikkaidai, I do not know as well.

"OI!!! I DON"T WANT TO DIE YET!!!!!!!! NIOU STILL OWES ME NEW SHOES!!!!", Marui screamed while he braced himself for the impact.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!", Jirou woke up from his dream-turned-nightmare when he heard Oshitari's voice.

"See, he is in the bathroom! I'm a genius!", Gakuto proclaimed while Atobe glanced and mumbled.

"Huh? What happened?", Jirou asked his teammates.

"It's your birthday.", Oshitari announced while Atobe made a 'Aha! Today is Jirou's Birthday!' face and shouted it as well.

"Oh, yeah. As long as I don't have to jump off a cliff while carrying Marui-kun bridal style, no probem with me", Jirou explained while the rest just stared at him.

And then it all ended with Seigaku visiting, Jirou sleeping and Chouarou being ignored. As well as Hiyoshi. It was one of the most memorable birthday's Jirou had.

Of course, Niou and he rest of Rikkaidai has a gift for Jirou. They tied up Marui, naked and delivered him at Hyoutei. Jirou of course, thanked them and had fun.

**~OMAKE~**"Now, what did we learn today?", Jirou asked the regulars while he unwraps his gift.

"That, being ignored is lonely?", Choutarou was gloomy.

"Che, that we have a lot of ungrateful senpais?", Hiyoshi added.

"Nope. Never drink coffee before going to bed to avoid nightmares!!", and with that, Jirou had the best birthday ever and Marui had killed Niou the next day.

**~THE END~**

_

* * *

_

_{There it is!! My B-day fic for Jirou!! Happy Birthday Jirou-kun!! Well, see you in my next fic... Oh yeah, or the chapter summary of 'Expect the Unexpected' visit my LJ or just go to my profile. ~Miaki}_


End file.
